Po wojnie
by Yuyka94
Summary: Nocni Łowcy przegrali wojnę. Ci, którzy przeżyli, zostali sprzedani przez Sebastiana demonom i Podziemnym. Gdy Alec zostaje kupiony, trafia do pustego mieszkania Magnusa.
1. Chapter 1

Witam. To moje pierwsze tutaj opowiadanie. Bez bety, więc gdyby ktoś coś zauważył... :)  
Postacie (w większości) jak i samo uniwersum nie należy do mnie (niestety...) lecz do C. Clare.  
Opowiadanie nawiązuję do każdej części Darów Anioła i nieco do postaci z Diabelnych Maszyn, ale myślę, że można czytać i bez znajomości ich wszystkich.  
Tekst pisany kursywą jest retrospekcją, w kolejnych rozdziałach pojawi się tego więcej, ale wolę napisać teraz, bo potem zapomnę.  
Za wszystkie grzechy popełnione w związku z opowiadaniem przepraszam i mam nadzieje, że bić mocno nie będziecie ;)

* * *

Leżąc na łóżku wśród już tak znienawidzonego zapachu drzewa sandałowego, spoglądam pustym wzrokiem na biały sufit i zastanawiam się, tak jak to robię godzinami od kilku miesięcy, jak doszło do tego wszystkiego?

Przegraliśmy wojnę. Nocni Łowcy zostali pokonani. Zdmuchnięci jak zapałki. Tak po prostu. Cały czas wydawało mi się, że wkładaliśmy w to wszystko całe swoje serce, siłę... Wszystko. Robiliśmy wszystko, aby pokonać Sebastiana.

Cóż, gdy człowiek ma tyle czasu na analizowanie każdego szczegółu tych wojennych tygodni, zauważa, że wcale nie staraliśmy się wystarczająco. Mogliśmy zrobić więcej.

Ja mogłem zrobić więcej.

_-MAGNUS!_

Zamykam oczy, ale od razu je otwieram, widząc złote kocie oczy. Tak, zdecydowanie mogłem zrobić dużo więcej, aby nie stracić naszej najsilniejszej karty. Aby Go nie stracić. Ale każdy popełnił błąd. Nie tylko ja. Nawet Jace. Nawet On. Każdy jest współwinny tego, że to wszystko skończyło się tak jak skończyło. Sebastian zatriumfował, zdobył wszystko co chciał i pewnie gdzieś tam wprowadza swoje niecne i przerażające plany w życie, jakiekolwiek by one nie były.

A ja? Mam wrażenie, że już dawno postradałem zmysły. Naprawdę, gdy człowiek nie ma z kim porozmawiać, siedzi sam w pogrążonym w ciszy mieszkaniu – chyba że akurat jego jedyny lokator postanawia w dość brutalny sposób zrobić przemeblowanie – zaczyna wariować. Jak ja. Więc co utrzymuję mnie jeszcze w jako takiej formie psychicznej? Sam nie wiem, chyba te wszystkie wspomnienia.

Choć i tak większość jest zbyt zamazana i niewyraźna, aby sobie o tym przypominać.

Poza tym nie lubię się nimi dzielić. A tu zdecydowanie nie mam żadnej prywatności, nawet w swojej głowie.

Oczywiście, Właściciel nie potwierdził nigdy moich przypuszczeń, ale jest potężnym czarownikiem. Nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał, ale ja wiem, że wchodzi mi do głowy i sprawdza czy nie planuję kolejnej próby samobójczej. Przecież szkoda by było tak pięknej ozdoby, prawda?

Właściciel? Oh, no tak... Zacząłem o przegranej wojnie, a potem skupiłem się na sobie. Egoista ze mnie. Nie lubię tego w sobie. To nigdy do niczego dobrego nie prowadziło. Ani to, ani ta moje cholerna zazdrość...

Dość. Dość myślenia o Nim.

Więc tak, po przegranej wojnie, wszyscy Nocni Łowcy, którzy przeżyli, zostali pozbawieni znaków i wrzuceni do klatki na czarnym rynku. Tak, byliśmy sprzedawani Podziemnym i demonom. Zaskakujące, potrafili się o nas zabijać. Dosłownie. Każdy chciał mieć swojego Nocnego Łowce, podejrzewam, że raczej w niezbyt przyjemnym celu.

Największą oczywiście szanse mieli czarownicy. Zawsze mieli mnóstwo ukrytych skarbów, które z wielką ochotą wymieniali na moich przyjaciół, współwięźniów, rodzinę... Każdego kogo znałem, choć z widzenia. Sebastian o wszystkim decydował, więc jak ktoś mu zaszedł aż nazbyt w przeszłości za skórę, podejrzewam, że trafiał do najgorszych klientów. Co ciekawe, zostałem wyciągnięty pewnego razu z klatki bez licytacji i wywieziony właśnie tu. Do miejsca, w który po przekroczeniu progu poczułem ulgę, by kilka minut później znienawidzić całym sobą.

Do Jego mieszkania.

Nigdy czarownika nie widziałem. Gdy przychodzi mnie odwiedzić, a zdarza się to naprawdę rzadko, ktoś przychodzi zawiązać mi ręce i założyć opaskę na oczy. Przychodzi wtedy i upewnia się, czy wszystko ze mną dobrze. Nigdy nie podchodzi blisko, jakby bał się, że go zaatakuję (pff... jakbym miał jakąkolwiek szanse bez broni i znaków stawić czoło czarownikowi... Choć nie powiem, skoro uważa mnie jeszcze za zagrożenie, trochę mi to schlebia) i nie mówi zbyt wiele.

Ma dziwny głos, jakby zniekształcony. Podejrzewam, że to wina jakiegoś czaru, abym... Sam nie wiem. I nie dowiem się. Pewnie prędzej mnie zabije niż odpowie na moje pytania, których jest i tak już coraz mniej. Ale on nie chcę rozmawiać ze mną. Prowadzi swój monolog o tym, co się dzieje na zewnątrz, dobiera kilka prostych słów, jakby naprawdę mnie to interesowało. A potem siedzi i nic już nie mówi. Na początku patrzył na moje napady szału, wysłuchiwał moich krzyków i przekleństw, płaczu... Ale już dawno straciłem ochotę na takie rzeczy. Muszę oszczędzać swoją energie. A jak mam jej po prostu za dużo lub się załamuję tym ciągłym myśleniem o wszystkim, demoluję każdy pokój w mieszkaniu.

Nie przejmuję się zniszczeniami, następnego ranka, gdy budzę się skulony gdzieś w kącie, wszystko wygląda jak nowe. Nawet ja tracę wszystkie przypadkowe rany, jakie sobie uczyniłem podczas ataku szału.

-Znów o tym myślisz? - zaciskam dłonie w pięści, zamykając mocno oczy. - Alec... To bez sensu. Musisz w końcu się poddać. Niszczenie mojego mieszkania nic ci nie da. - zaciskam mocno usta, aby nie pozwolić sobie na wypowiedzenie ani jednego słowa. Tak, ten głos jest zdecydowanie oznaką szaleństwa. Nie jestem pewien w sumie, czy słyszę go w swojej głowie, czy Właściciel chce mnie trochę podręczyć i w magiczny sposób sprawił, że słychać Go w całym mieszkaniu. Ale nie jest to dobry znak. Dlatego usilnie próbuję go nie słuchać, ignorować. Nie ma sensu wdawać się w dyskusje z własnym urojeniem. Tak robią ludzie szaleni.

...w sumie zaliczam się do nich, w końcu kilka razy już pozwoliłem sobie na słabość i rozmawiałem z wytworem mojej wyobraźni, która przybrała postać mojego byłego chłopaka. A właściwie ma jedynie jego głos. Nigdy nie widziałem jego postaci. Może umysł uważa, że mnie to uspokoi?

-Masz szczęście, że tylko cię tu zamknął. Mógł Cię torturować, zabić... robić naprawdę gorsze rzeczy, a Ty się łamiesz tylko dlatego, że jesteś zamknięty. Nie poznaję cię. Przecież to tylko jakieś stary zboczeniec. Pewnie dlatego tu jesteś, podgląda cię podczas kąpieli. Nie dziwię się, takie ciało...

-DOŚĆ! - krzyczę, podnosząc się i rzucając tym co miałem pod ręką w ścianę. Ramką ze zdjęciem Paryża. - Zamknij się w końcu! Wypierdalaj z mojej głowy! - krzyczę. Wciąż krzyczę. Nie mogę przestać, aż w końcu czuję jedynie pieczenie w gardle, a z moich ust nie wydobywa się już nic oprócz słabych próśb. Zamykam oczy, patrząc przed siebie i biorę głęboki wdech, mając nadzieje, że to już na dzisiaj koniec.

-Nie zostawię cię.

Te słowa sprawiają, że ukrywam twarz w dłoniach i znów krzyczę, aby zagłuszyć ten głos. Nie chcę go słyszeć. To zbyt bolesne. Wcale nie daje ukojenia. Dodaje tylko bólu i popycha mnie w stronę krawędzi. Krawędzi, którą już próbowałem już przekroczyć, ale bez skutku. I chyba nie dam rady znów ponownie spróbować.

Uświadamia mi jak bardzo moje życie... haha, zabawne. Jak moja egzystencja jest popierdolona.


	2. Chapter 2

Hmm... Drugi rozdział po długiej, prawie miesięcznej przerwie. Wybaczcie, ale studia i praca... Ciężko pogodzić to z pisaniem.

Poza tym! Chciałabym podziękować za komentarze, których wgl się nie spodziewałam! Naprawdę wiele znaczy dla mnie fakt, że komuś się to podoba i czeka na kontynuacje.

Co prawda, wywiera to na mnie presje, zwłaszcza stwierdzenie Blue Daisiess, że to ma potencjał, nawet OGROMNY, i boję się, że z radości i pewności siebie spieprzę to... Także tego, będę się starać stanąć na wysokości zadania i nie zawieść Was! :)

No, ale zapraszam do czytania :)

Ps. Dalej nie ma bety.

* * *

Czasem są takie dni, kiedy naprawdę mam ochotę coś zrobić. Wstaję wtedy chyba dość wcześnie, choć nie mam jak sprawdzić godziny ani ułożenia słońca na niebie. Okna i drzwi są zamurowane.

W każdym razie wstaję i ćwiczę. Chcę wciąż utrzymywać wysportowane ciało, choć nie wiem po co. Właściciela chyba nie obchodzi to jak wyglądam. Ale wolę go nie drażnić. Nie wiem do czego jest zdolny.

Ćwiczę wtedy wiele godzin, męcząc ciało i wyłączając umysł. Zasypiam od razu, gdy pozwolę sobie położenie się do łóżka cały obolały i zmęczony. To takie... odświeżające, dobre. Nie muszę się o nic zamartwiać, bo myślę tylko o tym, aby nie tracić formy. Może jeszcze kiedyś się przyda.

Są też takie dni, kiedy chodzę po mieszkaniu i o wszystkim sobie przypominam. Jest to tak łatwe, jakby wspomnienia płynęły do mojego umysłu od każdej dotkniętej rzeczy. Jakby tylko na to czekały. A ja w końcu pozwalam im do mnie dotrzeć, szukając ukojenia. Czas spędzony z Nim był najlepszy w moim życiu. Wiem, jestem tak młody, co ja mogę o tym wiedzieć?

Siedzę zamknięty w pustym mieszkaniu. Mogę zostać zabity w każdej chwili, mam prawo tak mówić.

Najśmieszniejsze jest to, że pamiętam każdą sekundę. Każde Jego słowo. Wszystko. Nigdy nie podejrzewałem siebie o tak dobrą pamięć, a tu nagle... Byle błahostkę potrafię sobie przypomnieć.

To boli.

Wyciągam z szafy Jego koszule, otulam się nią i siadam na kanapie, zamykając oczy. W takie dni zapach drzewa sandałowego mi nie przeszkadza. Wprost przeciwnie, znajduję w nim spokój.

Doskonale pamiętam dzień, w którym przekroczyłem próg tego mieszkania po raz pierwszy. Byłem tak zafascynowany przyjęciem, choć przecież tak bardzo nie chciałem tu przychodzić. Uważałem, że to nie możliwe, aby Wysoki Czarownik Brooklynu interesował się Przyziemną. No wtedy jeszcze się na to upierałem... Ale oczywiście, myliłem się. I w sumie chyba dobrze, bo Clary nie raz nam pomogła. I jej zdolności też były przydatne. Do czasu...

W każdym razie uważałem, że to na pewno jakaś pomyłka. Dużo można było usłyszeć o dokonaniach czarownika. I jak drogi był. Niby czym Joclyn mogła mu zapłacić za mieszanie w umyśle swojej córki? Była malarką, która zarabiała naprawdę mało. Miała jednego klienta. Ale Luke zawsze jej pomagał. Jakże by inaczej, pieska miłość jest ślepa i wierna, nie ważne jak bardzo obiekt westchnień jest uparty i nieosiągalny.

Ale nie mi to oceniać.

Gdy spojrzałem na Niego po raz pierwszy, miałem wrażenie, że to świr. No przepraszam bardzo, spotykałem różnych ludzi, czarowników, wampirów, wilkołaków czy wróżki, ale jeszcze nikt nie był tak... Oryginalny i wyróżniający się z tłumu. Błyszczący. Tak, On zdecydowanie był błyszczący.

I jakoś później nigdy mi to nie przeszkadzało.

Cały czas obserwowałem Go kątek oka, nie mając do końca pewności, czy możemy Mu ufać. Był potężny. Mimo jego wyglądu, w Jego oczach widziałem potęgę. Tak, właśnie to widziałem. Jego moc, to jak kocha być panem sytuacji i zawsze nim jest. Miało się wrażenie, że jest zawsze krok lub dwa przed wszystkimi. Każdy plan, na który wpadniesz, On już przemyślał i nawet zaczął realizować. Zawsze w centrum uwagi...

Miał niesamowity uśmiech, drapieżcy. Do tego kocie oczy... Kojarzył mi się z kotem, który poluje cały czas na ofiarę. Czeka na jej najmniejsze potknięcie i... Hop! Trzyma ją w swoich szponach. I nie zamierza puścić. Zamierza zjeść ją w całości. Szybko, zanim inne ofiary uciekną.

To zabawne, jak trafna jest ta metafora.

Zabawne też jest to, jak szybko dałem Mu się złapać. Gdy spytał się, czy do niego zadzwonię, byłem gotów zostać w tym miejscu, w którym stałem i pozwolić mu zrobić ze mną co zechce. Nawet zamrozić i przemienić na swój nowy wieszak. Byłem w takim szoku, że gdyby Jace nie wypchnął mnie za drzwi, tak pewnie by się stało. Znaczy... Pewnie nie zrobiłby ze mnie wieszaka. No ale był szalony, miał niesamowite pomysły. Może jednak by się tak stało. Całą noc zastanawiałem się, czy powinienem do niego zadzwonić. A gdy w końcu się na to zdecydowałem, odkryłem, że nie mam jego numeru. Więc z mojego śmiałego planu nic nie wyszło, a całonocna mobilizacja poszła się jebać. I choć naskoczyłem na Clary następnego ranka, że ma zostawić Jace'a i iść w cholerę, wciąż o Nim myślałem. O tych oczach skupionych na mnie. O tym, że to ja zostałem wybrany, a nie Izzy czy Jace'a. Ja! Alexander Gideon Lightwood został dostrzeżony przez Wysokiego Czarownika Brooklynu! Nie dawało mi to spokoju. Nawet gdy rzuciłem się na Wielkiego Demona i ten mnie zranił, wciąż o Nim myślałem. Że chciałbym go jeszcze raz zobaczyć. I gdy się obudziłem, przy łóżku widziałem właśnie Jego. To On uśmiechnął się do mnie uspokajająco i głaszcząc po głowie, powiedział, że już wszystko dobrze. Że przeżyję. Wiem, że siedział przy mnie całą noc, chociaż w pierwszej chwili myślałem, że majaczyłem. Pozwalał mi się trzymać, gdy krzyczałem z bólu i gdy już mogłem chwytać spokojnie powietrze. Siedział ze mną całą noc.

A na koniec zostawił mi swój numer telefonu zapisany w komórce. Skąd ją miał? Sam nie wiem. Nigdy o to nie spytałem, wydawało mi się to naprawdę, NAPRAWDĘ, mało istotne. Ważne, że numer był i mogłem z niego w każdej chwili skorzystać. I zamierzałem to zrobić.

Postanowiłem zmienić swoje życie, spróbować zapomnieć o „uczuciu", które żywiłem do swojego brata. Bo to nigdy nie miało prawa się spełnić. Jace zawsze był pisany Clary. A ja?

Podejrzewam, że byłem pisany czarownikowi, póki tego nie spieprzyłem popisowo.

...no ale nie niszczmy sobie humoru z samego rana. Po co to komu? Mnie na pewno nie jest potrzebne.

Nigdy nie chciałem być nikogo więcej. Chciałem być tylko i wyłącznie Jego. I chciałem, aby On był tylko i wyłącznie mój. I choć zdawałem sobie sprawę, że w przeszłości miał wielu kochanków (no bo kurde, takie doświadczenie musiało się wziąć z wieków praktyki, prawda?), to jakoś... nigdy nad tym się nie zastanawiałem. Żyłem chwilą, którą spędzałem z nim.

Pamiętam, jak pocieszał mnie po śmierci Maksa...

_Gdy tylko znaleźli się w lofcie Magnusa, Alec odetchnął z ulgą, rozglądając się po salonie. Przeczesał palcami włosy, nie do końca wiedząc co ma teraz powiedzieć czy zrobić. Chciał tu wrócić, ale ta cisza i spokój... jakoś nie dały mu tego ukojenia, jakiego oczekiwał. Jakiego właśnie pragnął i potrzebował. Potrzebował też chyba czegoś naprawdę mocnego, aby móc zapaść w sen dzisiejszej nocy. Tyle się działo... Nie był na to gotowy, na żadną z tych rzeczy – strata Magnusa, atak demonów na jego miasto, ratowanie Magnusa, śmierć Maksa, ujawnienie się na oczach wszystkich Podziemnych i Nocnych Łowców – w tym oczywiście swoich rodziców – oraz wygrana bitwa i śmierć Valentine'a... Po prostu za dużo emocji jak na jedne dzień._

_-Pójdę wysłać Izzy ognistą wiadomość, żeby wiedzieli gdzie jestem... - powiedział w końcu, unikając spojrzenia Magnusa i skierował się do jego gabinetu w poszukiwaniu czegoś do pisania i jakieś kartki. Wiadomość była krótka, napisał ją szybko i równie szybko się jej pozbył, ale ułamek sekundy później żałował, że tak szybko się z tym uporał. Nie był gotowy wrócić do Magnusa, który za pewne siedzi w salonie z kotem na kolanach i czeka na niego z czymś dobrym do jedzenia i do picia. Nie w momencie, gdy ledwo powstrzymał się od wybuchu płaczu._

_Zamknął oczy, biorąc kilka głębszych wdechów. Musiał się uspokoić. Wstał powoli, ignorując drżenie nóg, i ruszył do drzwi. Chwycił za klamkę i uświadomił sobie, że cały drży. Calutki. Naprawdę nie wiedział, co się z nim działo, dlaczego nie może zapanować nad swoim ciałem. Nad tymi wszystkimi emocjami._

_Jeszcze nigdy nie był w takiej sytuacji... Zawsze był opanowany i dość dobrze ukrywał swoje uczucia. Był podobno w tym mistrzem, choć Magnus lubił się z nim o to kłócić, prowokując go do wielu zachowań._

„_Alec, do cholery.. uspokój się!" nakazał sobie w myślach i w końcu wyszedł z gabinetu kierując się do kuchni, mając nadzieje, że właśnie tam spotka Magnusa. I nie mylił się. Czarownik siedział przy stole i przeglądał jakąś gazetę. Gdy chłopak podszedł bliżej, zorientował się, że jest to katalog z podróżami na wakacje._

_-Wybierasz się na wakacje? - spytał cicho Alec, dopiero teraz zwracając na siebie uwagę mężczyzny. Był zaskoczony, że jego kochanek szuka jakiś wycieczek w katalogu Przyziemnych. Przecież mógł pojawić się gdzie chciał i kiedy chciał. A o zapłatę za wszystkie rzeczy, z których by korzystał, nie miał powodów by się martwić. W końcu wystarczy jedno zaklęcie i już było wszystko załatwione._

_Chociaż ostatnio Alec zauważył, że Magnus stara się nawet płacić za rzeczy, które przy nim kupuje. Wiedział, że jego chłopak nie za bardzo był zadowolony z kradzionych kaw. Nawet specjalnie sprawił sobie ekspres! Taki był kochany!_

_Czarownik uniósł nieco głowę i uśmiechnął się lekko._

_-Pomyślałem, że miło by było wybrać się gdzieś razem, co Ty na to? - mężczyzna złapał go w pasie i przyciągnął go na swoje kolana, całując po szyj. Alec nie opierał się, patrząc w skupieniu na katalog._

_-Naprawdę chcesz ze mną gdzieś jechać? - spytał w końcu, naprawdę zaskoczony tą propozycją. Słysząc jednak prychnięcie ze strony kochanka, uświadomił sobie, że pytanie naprawdę było głupie. Przecież w innym wypadku Magnus by mu tego nie proponował, wiedząc, że przecież może się zgodzić._

_-Myślisz, że rodzice Cię puszczą z Wielkim Czarownikiem Brooklynu? No wiesz, z tym który Cię sprowadził na zła drogę, na drogę grzechów i grzeszków? Przyjemności i..._

_-Jestem dorosły. - przerwał mu próbując się uśmiechnąć i spojrzał na mężczyznę. - Myślę, że teraz mogę już robić co chcę. Więc mogę pojechać gdziekolwiek chcesz mnie zabrać. - szepnął i pocałował Magnusa delikatnie. _

_Już po chwili czuł w swoich włosach jego palce, a jego język z tęsknotą wsunął się w usta chłopaka. Alec zadrżał, poprawiając się na jego kolanach, tak że teraz siedział na nim okrakiem, twarzą do niego. Po chwili przerwał pocałunek i wtulił się w niego mocno, zamykając oczy._

_-Wszystko w porządku? - spytał cicho czarownik, a chłopak jedynie pokręcił lekko głową._

_-Nie. Nic nie jest w porządku. - powiedział cichym, słabym głosem. Ta wypowiedz zaskoczyła Magnusa na tyle, że przez kilka dłuższych chwil nie potrafił nic powiedzieć, zastanawiając się co takiego zrobił._

_-Powiesz mi? - spytał w końcu, głaszcząc chłopaka po plecach, starając się jakoś go uspokoić.Miał złe przeczucie i nie pomylił się._

_-Ja... to moja wina. - powiedział w końcu czarnowłosy i zaczął szlochać. Czuł jak cały stres i adrenalina go opuszcza, a pojawia się poczucie winy i ból. I to wszystko tak nim zawładnęło, że nie potrafił już powstrzymywać łez. Przegryzł dolną wargę, ale to nic nie pomogło. - Maks... gdybym ich samych nie zostawił... Boże, to moja wina, że nie żyje! - zaszlochał głośno, zaciskając dłonie na koszuli mężczyzny. - To ja kazałem im z nim zostać, zostawiłem ich z tym draniem! Zaufałem mu, wierzyłem, że się nimi zaopiekuje, a tymczasem... On go bez skrupułów zabił! Nigdy sobie tego nie wybaczę. A jakby Izzy... - przerwał, czując nagłe mdłości na samą myśl o tym, że mógł stracić nie tylko brata. - Zostawiłem ich samych... To moja wina... - powtarzał, a Magnus nie mówił nic, dając mu czas na wypłakanie się. Nie radził sobie z osobami, które płakały, dlatego potrzebował czasu, aby dobrać odpowiednie słowa._

_A Alec potrzebował czasu, aby to wszystko z siebie wyrzucić._

_W końcu czarownik odsunął go od siebie delikatnie, aby móc spojrzeć na jego twarz. Chwycił ją w dłonie i starł kciukiem łzy z policzków chłopaka._

_-Alec.. - szepnął łagodnie, patrząc jak Nocny Łowca w jednej chwili zamienił się w małą, kruchą i zranioną istotę, którą on teraz musi bronić przed jego własnymi myślami. Dopiero teraz uświadomił sobie, jak wrażliwy i delikatny jest chłopak, którego pokochał. I obiecał sobie, że nigdy więcej nie zobaczy jego łez, że nigdy go nie skrzywdzi. - Alec, to nie Twoja wina. Nie mogłeś przewidzieć, że Sebastian podniesie na nich rękę... Każdy mu ufał, choć jak widać, nikt nie powinien. Podszedł wszystkich, grając idealnie swoją rolę. Przechytrzył nas i niestety Maks, jak też wielu innych, przepłacił to życiem. Ale to w żadnym wypadku nie jest Twoja wina. Skąd masz pewność, że przeżyłbyś zostając z nimi? Może było by gorzej? Może nie tylko Twój brat by zginął, cała wasza trójka mogła stracić wtedy życie. - mówił spokojnie, starając się do niego jakoś dotrzeć. Ale w jego oczach widział, że Alec wcale nie wierzy w to, co czarownik mówi. Mężczyzna więc spróbował jeszcze raz._

_- Alec, gdybyś wtedy nie wyszedł... Zginąłbym. - powiedział wprost, czując i słysząc jak na te słowa chłopak zamiera. - Gdybyś nie pojawił się wtedy na tym placu... Nie wiem, co by się ze mną stało. Demon zaszedł mnie od tyłu, nie byłem świadomy jego obecności. Miał okazje by mnie zabić, gdyby był szybszy, ale wtedy znikąd pojawiłeś się Ty, ratując mi życie. Gdybyś tam został, oboje moglibyśmy znaleźć się na liście poległych. Sebastian nie zawahałby się zabić całej waszej trójki... Naprawdę przykro mi z powodu Maksa... gdyby istniał jakiś sposób, już dawno sprowadziłbym go z powrotem. Dobrze o tym wiesz. - Magnus zmarszczył nieco brwi, widząc jak Alec robi się cały czerwony i chwilę zajęło mu zrozumienie, że Alec nie oddycha. Jakby zbyt zszokowały go słowa mężczyzny. - Alec, oddychaj! - zawołał, przerażony i szybko chwycił szklankę z wodą, która stała na stole, ochlapując chłopaka jej zawartością. Westchnął z ulgą, widząc że czarnowłosy bierze głęboki wdech, potem kolejny. Jakby się nagle obudził. - Nie strasz mnie tak... - mruknął czarownik, przytulając go do siebie. Zamknął oczy, głaszcząc chłopaka po głowie. Alec nie odezwał się już słowem, ale też nie płakał. Magnus nie wiedział, w którym momencie Lightwood zasnął, musiał być naprawdę wyczerpany. Zresztą, nie on jeden. Chwycił go mocniej za uda i podniósł się, niosąc go ostrożnie do sypialni. Położył chłopaka na łóżku i pstryknięciem palcami pozbył się jego ciuchów, zostawiając jedynie bokserki. To był najszybszy i najmniej ryzykowny sposób bez budzenia go, choć wiedział, że Alec tego nie lubił. Nie lubił, gdy Magnus tak szybko pozbawia ich ciuchów, nie dając mu szansy na cokolwiek. Po prostu PUF i ciuszków nie ma! Magia i te sprawy..._

_Poza tym, twierdził, ze to go łaskocze._

_I choć Magnus naprawdę nie rozumiał tego i nie mógł w to uwierzyć, to każdy chichot towarzyszący zaklęciu sprawiał, że ponownie zastanawiał się nad jego słowami._

_Czarownik szybko pozbył się swoich ciuchów i położył się obok niego. Wtulił w siebie kochanka, przykrywając ich obojgu kołdrą. Zapadł w płytki sen, jakby w każdej chwili gotowy na to, aby znów uspokajać chłopaka. Aby być dla niego przez cały czas._

Po zerwaniu, to było jedno z najczęściej wspominanych przeze mnie momentów z naszego życia. Sam nie wiem dlaczego, ale to w jaki sposób się mną zaopiekował... Nikt nie pozwolił mi na płacz za bratem. Oprócz Niego. Płakałem wiele nocy, wtulony w Niego. Biłem Go, wyzywałem, krzyczałem na Niego, choć do żadnej z tych rzeczy nie miałem ani prawa, ani powodu. Po prostu czułem złość, która musiałem odreagować i wyrzucić z siebie.

A On jedynie uśmiechał się do mnie po każdym ataku złości, głaskał po policzku i szeptał „kocham cię, Alec...".


End file.
